Observations
by Lollipop Memories
Summary: Haruna noticed that her and the great Izaya Orihara had a lot in common. Only thing is, having anything in common with the yandere girl was hardly ever a good thing. Especially when it had to do with observations of others. NOT IzayaxHaruna, had to put that out there.
1. Gotta Stop Stalking

I had this idea in my head for a while and it wasn't going to go away until I typed it up. I noticed that there were no fanfictions with Haruna in the character thinger so I decided 'ah, might as well write one.' I bet none of you guys are up right now (well at least no one around here is as it's a little past 1 in the morning). So anyway I hope you enjoy this. Also a warning as this seems OOC to me and could be looked at as Shizaya or one-sided Shizaya if you tilt your head and squint so you have been warned *sweatdrop* ( haha the spell check thing tried switching sweatdrop to sweatshop). I write the best at night so if I write anything else after this (which I probably will), it will probably be uploaded at night or VERY early in the morning. I'm done talking about random stuff now hehe so please enjoy the story ^.^

* * *

Izaya's eyes scanned over his computer screen, the text reflecting in his eyes. He held the down arrow key and sat with his hand holding his head up. As he read through about half the page; he found that it didn't really have any useful information. Hitting the back arrow, he checked about six more pages before he decided he needed a break.

"Hm..." Izaya said aloud, then looked at the time his computer read, "Shizu-chan should be walking around Ikebukuro now. I'll just go play with him for a bit."

"Shizu-chan? As in Shizuo Heiwajima?" He heard an eerie voice say and fell out of his swivel chair. After he recollected himself, Izaya looked over to the couch. A girl wearing a headband and long black hair with piercing eyes was staring at him. Surprisingly, the pink dress she was wearing didn't make her look any less frightening as she tilted her head to the side as she waited for an answer.

"Oh Haruna," Izaya said, "when did you get here? I didn't even hear you come in." Haruna stared at him unnervingly for a few moments before answering.

"You answer my question first," Haruna replied, her eyes wide in contrast to Izaya's half-lidded ones.

"Yes I know the monster," Izaya said with a bit of venom. He went and sat down across from her. Haruna didn't seem to be fazed by this and merely kept staring at him.

"Well to answer your question," Haruna said, "I came in here a little while ago and since you looked busy I didn't want to bother you. You probably didn't notice me because you were focused on your work."

He thought about this for a moment. It did seem plausible as he hadn't went to sleep the last few nights because he had been working on getting some information that was becoming more of a hassle than he had originally thought to get. The lack of sleep could have possibly dulled his senses so if she did in-fact try to come into the room quietly, he might not have heard her.

They sat in silence. Izaya sighed, exhausted and looked out the window for a few moments. It was already quite late out and the street lights were already on. A few stars were here and there but besides that there was nothing really special. Haruna kept staring, seemingly without blinking until Izaya finally broke the silence.

"So," Izaya said, "why are you here?"

"I wanted to be sure that you would keep your promise," Haruna said, griping the scythe she had brought with her in case the answer wasn't the right one, "about Anri and Takashi-kun."

"I can assure you that when the time is right, I will tell you," Izaya said, dismissively, "if there is nothing else then you can leave."

Another silence swept through the room. Haruna made no motion of leaving and neither did Izaya for that matter. She removed her hands from the scythe; meaning she was satisfied with the answer. However, that wasn't the only question she had.

"Well Izaya," Haruna said, her hair blowing slightly. Izaya looked over to see that he had left the window open and went to shut it. Haruna continued though, despite his getting up "I was wondering why you always are talking about Shizuo."

Izaya almost shut his fingers in the window and swore quietly so Haruna wouldn't hear. She was still staring at the place where he had been previously sitting; as if he was still there. While he was recovering from almost losing his fingers to a window, Haruna began speaking once more.

"I'm always talking about Takashi-kun because I love him," Haruna said, affection in her voice, "and you are always talking about Shizuo so-"

"I hate him," Izaya said with anything but affection or anything of the sort in his voice, " I despise, loathe, abhor, and detest him."

"Then why do you know so many little details about him?" Haruna questioned, "Like what his hours are, where he lives, what he does for a living, who his family is, what he likes, what he hates. I used to know _everything_ about Takashi-kun. Until I had to switch schools..."

She said that last part with a little bit of sadness that Izaya had picked up on. He was going to say something but Haruna once again wasn't exactly done talking. Unknown to Izaya, she was far from it. Very far from it.

"And YOU," Haruna said, "even have a nickname for him. Shizu-chan, right? And I have my Takashi-kun. I spend much of my time talking about him and thinking about him. Out of all the times that I've been around you; none of them have been without the mention of Shizuo unless it has been a brief meeting."

Haruna was quiet now to let Izaya take this all in. Even though the young girl wasn't exactly what most people would consider sane; she did have a point, and for once the point wasn't a knife or anything tangible. For probably the first time in his life, Izaya couldn't think of an intelligent remark or comeback.

What she said made him feel like... well a stalker. And Izaya wasn't really comfortable having just about anything in common with either Mika Harima or Haruna Niekawa. So he came up with the best thing he could think of.

"Well I hate him anyway," Izaya said, with detest but Haruna didn't look convinced, "if that is all then I have to get back to work."

"Whatever you say," Haruna said expressionlessly and picked up her scythe. She dragged it behind her and walked out door after opening it. Izaya sighed and took a seat in-front of his computer once again. He didn't really feel like going to Ikebukuro now.

About an hour later, Izaya finally found all the information he needed and had typed it up into a document that was definitely longer than it should have been. Now all he needed to do was print it. Maybe he could go to bed now and catch up on the sleep he had missed over the last few days.

His content smile quickly disappeared however when he saw 'Printer Ink Low' pop up on the screeen right after he had pressed the print button.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Izaya complained, "so much for getting to sleep. Now I'll have to go to Ikebukuro. Just great."

* * *

As Izaya passed one of the shop windows, he noticed that his red eyes and hair color reminded him of none other than Haruna._ Great now I won't be able to sleep tonight, _Izaya thought and quickened his pace. _Why the hell do none of these stores seem to sell printer ink?_ Izaya wondered as he walked by another store. He didn't really have time to go in each on and the place he usually went to had been sold out.

He felt like he was sleep walking and had to shake his head every once in awhile to keep himself awake. A girl with short blonde hair and pink sunglasses walked over to him. A writing pad was around her neck and she held a black marker.

"You just write what you're looking for here," Shiri said, holding the marker out to him, "and who knows, maybe you find it."

"Ah what the hell?" Izaya said, and took the marker. He quickly wrote 'printer ink' along with the type he needed and put the cap back on. Shiri took the marker back with a smile and walked off to find another person.

Izaya walked off briskly and began looking again. He still wasn't having any luck and it was almost dark out. What Haruna had said was slightly getting on his nerves. He hated Shizuo, that was the end of it. It was just that what she said made him feel really creepy.

And stalker stories hardly ever ended well. Like Mika Harima for instance. She got her head smashed into a wall. But she did end up with Seiji anyway. So that wasn't a really good example. Maybe Haruna would be a better example. She got kicked out of school and had to transfer. But her life isn't really so bad, in-fact she seems to be content with it.

Anyhow he wasn't a stalker so he didn't have to worry about any of that. He had other things to worry about. Such as getting printer ink. Or running into Shizuo. Izaya continued down the street. Most stores were getting ready to close and he still hadn't found the damn printer ink. As he rounded a corner, he bumped into something hard and fell to the ground.

"Sor-" Both him and the other person said before they realized who the other was.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya said, quickly searching his pockets for one of his flick-blades. He couldn't find any of them and then realized that they had probably fallen out when he had fell out of his chair.

"I-ZA-YA-KUN!" Shizuo yelled, looking quite menacing and pissed off. Izaya crawled backwards as he hadn't had the chance to get off the ground. Shizuo walked slowly toward him and was catching up to him quicker than Izaya could get away. Fortunately for Izaya, he had enough time to at least to slowly start rising to his feet and eventually ran off. Shizuo ran after him throwing various street signs and such after him.

After more time than Izaya liked; he finally managed to lose Shizuo after running into some store. He promptly exited it when the coast was clear and saw Shiri again. _It wouldn't hurt to look,_ Izaya thought and walked over to the girl. She immediately flipped to the page on which he had wrote on the second she saw him.

Shiri was pointing to where someone had wrote 'look over by the bench' with an arrow showing which direction. The writing was monstrous so Izaya could read it even from where he was standing and nodded in response.

"You're welcome!" Shiri said in her cheery voice and went off to who-knows-where.

The nearest bench was the only one he had to check because sure enough, there was the ink cartridge. He looked it over for a note but couldn't find one. He also checked to see if it was anything dangerous such a a bomb or maybe some kind of box that had a knife spring out of it.

No gimmicks were found so he pocketed the cartridge. Then he was on his way back so he could finally get some sleep... hopefully. Haruna's words still made him feel uneasy even though he already had convinced himself he wasn't a stalker or anything of the sort. Or fooled himself into believing so.

There was only one thing he could do to make himself feel at least better enough to fall asleep. He didn't quite know exactly what that was but it was the thought that counted. Izaya was so deep in thought that he had been aimlessly walking and realized he didn't know where he was.

Until he looked just at the front doors of the buildings around him. Subconsciously, he had walked to Shizuo's house. Slightly even more flustered, Izaya quickly began to walk away but hearing footsteps coming from the direction he was walking in stopped him.

"I-ZA-YA-KUN!" Shizuo said, looking even more pissed off than before, if that was possible," Didn't I tell you to stay the hell out of 'bukuro?"

Izaya thought for a split second to think of a plan before he began to briskly walk toward Shizuo, who tensed up. He walked right past him with his hand covering his face like people do when they are pretending not to know someone.

"Don't talk to me Shizuo," Izaya said as he passed causing confusion to cover Shizuo's face.

"What the fuck?!" Shizuo said, turning around as Izaya speed-walked away. He shrugged and walked back to his apartment. Shizuo climbed the stairs and when he reached to door he dug into his pocket to get his house keys.

* * *

Back at home, Izaya looked at the object he held in his hand and shook it, causing it to make a sort of clanging noise. He shoved it into one of the desk drawers and walked into his room.

Lying down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling momentarily before turning to his side. _Hm... I wonder if Takashi or Seiji have ever had their house keys stolen before?_ He wondered as he lay there staring at the wall and then shivered at the thought.

Yeah, he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Constructive criticism is very much welcome! I know I'm not the best speller and I phrase things oddly sometimes but I really want to improve on my writing. Thanks again and I know it was a little short but oh well. At least I tried Haruna. Thanks again for reading (and sorry if it was a waste of time) ^.^;


	2. Gotta Stop Trolling

Hehe forgot to put a disclaimer on my first chapter. Oh well...

**Disclaimer:** Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita. Not me ^.^; If I did then Kasuka would have his own gang XD (It would be the Purple Kittens by the way).

Hello again... this was so frustrating to write haha. I was having a hard time thinking up a reason for Izaya to go to Ikebukuro and how I was going to put Shizuo and Haruna in there without them actually meeting up. May be OOC like the last one. Past 12:30 in the morning where I live right now. Sorry for the lame chapter names but I coudn't think of anything T.T. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

As much as Izaya hadn't wanted it to come to this, he had taken two information jobs up at once with both sharing the same deadline. This was due to Mairu's stupid impulse buying. He was sick of all the stupid Hello Kitty plushies that he found whenever he walked around their house. Actually, he had almost fallen down the stairs because of the damn things and he was beginning to suspect it was put there on purpose.

The damn things even had their own spots at the table. It was getting ridiculous and he had threatened to light them all on fire. After that, Izaya had rarely seen the Hello Kitty plushies, but they still came to the table, eve when he took their chairs away.

Taking a deep breath, Izaya realized that he desperately needed a break. Yet, he still had all that work to do and there was a chance that he could run into Shizuo. Weighing his options, he chose to go to Ikebukuro since if he kept working; he was just going to procrastinate. He might be able to get some work done on his way there so it was killing two birds with one stone.

"Don't destroy the place while I'm gone," Izaya called to Namie as he went out the door. She rolled her eyes but didn't look up at him.

"Won't make any promises," Namie muttered, shuffling some papers harshly and glaring as the door closed.

* * *

When Izaya got to Ikebukuro, it was pretty late. He had made some stops and had a lot more information than he'd thought he'd get. Most of it was just from listening in on other people and the rest were from people who were willing to give some up.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill," He heard a familiar voice muttering a little too loudly. Izaya ducked into the nearest store, which just so happened to be full of kid's toys. Still being able to hear Shizuo outside, so he decided to look around. He needed a new deck of cards anyway, since he had set his last deck on fire.

Someone was behind him, he could just feel it, and it definitely wasn't some kid. Pivoting around, eyes of matching color met and Izaya dropped his guard, slightly.

"Haruna," Izaya asked, mentally sighing in relief, "what are you doing here?"

"I always am in Ikebukuro on Fridays," Haruna said then got a manic grin on her face, "I look for Takeshi-kun every Friday, it's kind of a ritual now. I figured I should buy him something in case I see him. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, deck of cards," Izaya quickly said, "I need a new deck of cards." Like most of what Izaya said, Haruna didn't believe it. But it wasn't any of her business so she dropped it and began looking on the shelves of stuffed animals again.

"Aren't these popular now?" Haruna asked, holding it toward Izaya who looked at it with disgust.

"Ah yes," Izaya answered, and went back to looking for the cards, "my sisters have quite a few but personally I don't care for them."

"They look too happy," Haruna concluded and put it back on the shelf, "I wonder if Anri likes these. I should get one for her sometime and put the head of it at her door."

Ignoring Haruna's muttering, Izaya returned to scanning the racks for a deck of cards but he couldn't find any. Within three minutes, Haruna by now, had looked through all the plushies and was deciding between a black cat with button eyes that looked like it wanted a hug and a plain brown teddy bear holding two roses.

The deck of cards was proving to be hard to find, as Izaya learned. Finally, he came to a stack of small boxes that were placed on the shelves. Most of them were children's cards with stupid pictures on them. Eventually though, he did find a standard deck that fitted his tastes.

"Cat or bear?" came a voice from his left, he turned his head to see Haruna holding up the two stuffed animals. Obviously, she hadn't been able to decide on her own.

"Kitty cat," Izaya said, still looking through the mess of decks. He found three more plain decks shoved in the back and snatched them. Only reason he chose the cat was because he knew Haruna was going to be keeping that one. It fit her better than the teddy bear.

"That's what I was thinking!" Haruna agreed "The bear looked too happy." And threw the it back onto a random shelf. They both hit the checkout and Izaya shoved the decks in his pocket.

"So I was thinking that you could buy me a chainsaw," Haruna said casually as if that was what every girl wanted. Izaya almost tripped as he almost forgot to step up onto the curb and gave her an odd look. At least now he knew the reason she had followed him out of the toy store.

"And why would I do that?" Izaya asked, "isn't your scythe adequate enough?" Haruna got a smile way too big to be that of a sane person's on her face before she answered.

"A scythe is a little big to carry around but I could stuff a chainsaw in a duffel bag," Haruna replied, Izaya gave a 'hmpf' and began walking a head of the other. It was either he bought a chainsaw for Haruna by the end of the week, or carbon copies would ask for more money to buy Hello Kitty stuff.

Mairu and Kururi would bug him to no end if they knew he had enough money to spare them some, but if they knew he didn't; they wouldn't pester him. And technically, Haruna basically worked for him so it was kind of part of his job.

"Fine," Izaya grumbled and Haruna looked ecstatic if that was possible"But you're buying it yourself." Haruna didn't seem to mind this and took the 10197 yen that Izaya handed her.

"You sure this is enough?" Haruna questioned.

"Plenty," Izaya replied, putting his hands in his pockets. Haruna was having trouble seeing because it was so bright out and her eyes were used to artificial light; not the sun's rays.

"I'll go get it now," Haruna smiled, and walked off. Izaya sighed melodramatically and began to wander through the streets. Simon tried to convince him to stop at Russian Sushi, but as usual, Izaya passed it up. He had already wasted enough money and he wasn't even hungry.

* * *

Shizuo was in a really shitty mood. People had given all sorts of lame excuses on why they didn't have the money to pay Tom and it was just depressing how painfully obvious their lies were. They could at least TRY to make up something even slightly realistic but they never did.

Along with all that, some guy wearing a tan trench coat and a funny looking hat had pestered him all day asking him questions. He said his name was Shuji Niekawa and he was a writer for some magazine. Apparently he was doing an article on the strongest men in Ikebukuro. Shizuo was getting the feeling that Izaya had sent him and had shooed the guy off several times already but he kept coming back. The sun was shining brightly but he knew that it was slowly beginning to set.

The flea had been acting funny the last time he saw him and he was still trying to figure out what exactly had happened that night. Instead of taunting him, Izaya had just simply walked away as if he didn't know him. _Maybe he has amnesia?_ Shizuo thought. He was almost hoping to run into Izaya, just to blow off some steam

Unfortunately for Shizuo, the writer was back once again as he could see him approaching. On the bright side though, he caught sight of the information broker's coat that he could pick out a mile away. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

"I-ZA-YA-KUN!" Shizuo yelled, and Izaya turned around, who looked strangely surprised as Shizuo threw a vending machine at him. Of course Izaya dodged as usual and as usual, the chase began. _Looks like everything is back to normal,_ Shizuo thought. He then remembered that Izaya still had his house keys and that he was the reason he had to ask Shinra if he could sleep on his couch at 2 in the morning. And after he had bought him printer ink, the nerve of him.

Although in Izaya's defense, he didn't know the last bit. Having this in mind, Shizuo picked up his pace and was almost caught up to Izaya, who kept taking all sorts of turns to try to shake Shizuo off. None of this worked, however although it did distance them for a sort while.

Shizuo stopped from time to time to throw a vending machine or a sign at Izaya, who nimbly moved out-of-the-way. The chase would then pick up again. Hours passed and soon it was beginning to get late out and Izaya was starting to tire out. They came to a busy street and several huge trucks went by. Shizuo though rationally and chose not to cross but Izaya ran right through with no problem.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Shizuo yelled to Izaya as a few people honked at the information broker while he stepped on the hoods of their cars but soon traffic resumed its pace and Izaya turned around with a grin that Shizuo wanted to punch him for.

"Aw how sweet," Izaya laughed, "I scared the poor monster. Well Shizu-chan, I've got to go now so find something else to busy yourself with. It's been fun~"

Taking three steps back, the sign that Shizuo threw like a javelin fell just short of hitting the flea. A truck went by and he looked again to see Izaya had disappeared. When he realized he still didn't have his house keys back, he sighed knowing he'd just have to ask the apartment owner if he could have the lock changed... again.

* * *

Back in Shinjuku, Izaya was got into his bed and began staring at the ceiling like he did every night. When some time passed, he rolled over to face the wall and sighed.

"I've really got to stop running my mouth," Izaya said, "it could get me killed one of these days."

_But it's so fun,_ was his last though before his eyes closed.

* * *

Ah I keep using those horizontal lines... I'm sorry... please tell me how I can improve. I'm always looking on how to do that. I tend to word things in strange ways and my spelling is awful and I go crazy with commas. I really wanted Izaya to say kitty cat lol. Wow, just tried using spell check and I kept pressing English and Enable. You have to press the button next to it *smacks forehead on desk*. I have so much to learn . so don't be afraid to help me out (spellcheck doesn't catch everything) Imaginary sweater if you do! And maybe Kasuka will let you join the Purple Kittens. Haha *sweatdrop*. Thankies to you for reading!


End file.
